


Something New

by KinkAbounds25



Series: Kinky DA:I [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Don't Like Don't Read, Gags, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkAbounds25/pseuds/KinkAbounds25
Summary: Cullen "tortures" Dorian as they experiment something new in the bedroom.





	Something New

“Dorian...I….uh-um...was wondering if you would...try something new with me..” Cullen wanted to kick himself. He had practiced this for days and he still stuttered and blushed like a schoolboy. 

“Oh? What do you have in mind Amatus?” Dorian practically purred back, amused at his lover’s blundering.

“Why don’t I...um...just..show y-y-y-ou” Before he could change his mind and hate himself even more he quickly turned away and locked all doors that let anyone come and go through his office. Dorian only raised an eyebrow. Cullen then walked over to the chest he had in the corner of the room. He rummaged through it, feeling his heart pounding away in his chest and his cock start to harden in his trousers. He was feeling light headed when he turned and displayed the items to Dorian that he had in his hand.

His eyes widened in surprise “My, my. The commander of the Inquisition is full of surprises.” 

Cullen just groaned “I knew this was too much. Let me just put these back---”

“No!” Dorian put his arm on Cullen’s as he turned around. “You just surprised me is all. Where exactly did you get these...items?”

“Val Royeaux. I know Orlesian’s are known to practice these...kind of things.” Dorian didn’t think Cullen could get any redder.

“I’m touched Cullen. But who are you planning to use these on?” Instead of answering Cullen just took his hand and moved him until he was in front of the ladder. Dorian’s cock twitched.

“I though perhaps you would. If that’s what you want.” Cullen added hastily looking like he just wanted the floor to swallow him whole. 

Dorian could only chuckle “Relax Amatus. I’m always open to any exploring my lover wants to try. You just promise me I will get a chance to return the favor.”

Cullen smiled, weak kneed with relief. “Promise” That was all the encouraging Cullen needed. He took Dorian’s mouth with a hunger that had him always moaning and feeling warmth just flood his body. He pressed him into the ladder, exploring him with his mouth. The two moaned every time their tongues entwined. Dorian took Cullen’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucked. Cullen growled and roughly grabbed both of Dorian’s arms to pin them above his head. The wooden rungs pressed into his back but he didn’t mind when all his senses and thoughts were just flooded with his lover. Dorian just gasped as he hands were swiftly tied together then to the rung of the ladder. Dorian tested it and found the ropes tight and unmoving.

“You have done this before.” Dorian panted.  
“Um...The Iron Bull...might have shown me some tips. We didn’t do anything I promise we had clothes on he just showed me how to do the ropes using um the Inquisitor as an example.” Dorian just laughed at the image that came to his head of poor Cullen all blushing and flustered as the Bull had his way with the equally as large quinari Inquisitor. 

“I trust you amatus. I’ll have to make a note to thank the Bull later.” Cullen silenced him with more kissing and tied his legs to either side of the ladder, leaving his legs splayed open.

“You have me at your mercy now amatus. What do you plan to do next?” Dorian purred as he strained against his bonds. He could feel his cock tightening and tightening some more in anticipation as he stared into golden eyes, looking almost like liquid gold with lust. Cullen showed the last two items.

“Are you ok with these?”

“You can do anything you wish with me amatus.” Cullen just grinned wickedly and it kept that image as a black silk blindfold was tied across his eyes, enveloping him in darkness. He was startled when he felt Cullen’s lip close on his again and then pull away to shove a hard object into his mouth. It forced his mouth wide open as Cullen tied it in place. Dorian could only groan as he was now rendered completely helpless. It exhilarated him. He had let a noble in Orlais with a particular bondage fetish do this to him once but he did not find it as arousing and as exciting as it was now. It made every other sense he had left heighten. He could feel every time Cullen’s hands ran over his body very acutely and he groaned with need. He needed Cullen to touch him everywhere, take his cock in his mouth and let Dorian feel that wet heat that made him go almost mad with want. But Cullen’s hands went away, leaving Dorian feel the coldness of the room.

“I think I’ll leave you there for a little while until your whining and begging me to take you.” Cullen said, his voice low and sultry. Dorian tried to protest but it just sounded like a grunt through the gag. He strained against his bonds and Cullen only chuckled. Dorian could hear Cullen walk to where his desk was probably. He heard a shuffle of papers and growled in protest. It just amused Cullen and Dorian gave up with a huff. He wasn’t really that mad that Cullen left him bound here. His body was too flooded with lust and his cock was so tight it was begging to be released. He could already feel some seed wetting the seat of his trousers. He could picture Cullen at his desk in front of him, looking at reports but also stroking himself off with his free hand. It only made Dorian start up the futile struggling against his bonds again. Finally in what seemed like hours but was probably only ten minutes Cullen approached and the blindfold untied. He appreciated it so he could now see Cullen in all his glory, his expression filled with as much hunger and lust it made him weak kneed.

“I think I have tortured you enough my love.” Cullen leaned down to untie Dorian’s legs. When they were free Cullen quickly unbuckled Dorian’s trousers and ripped them off, leaving him and his obvious erection bare. Cullen removed his own trousers and his metal plate. Dorian didn’t see any of it. He was too busy seeing stars and groaning relentlessly. It just encouraged Cullen further as he grabbed the man’s legs and wrapped them around his waist. He grabbed Dorian’s glorious ass and started to widen his hole slowly with one finger. Dorian whined and writhed under his touch as Cullen added one more finger than another until he was sufficiently loosened. Cullen took his hard cock and let it sink inside his lover. He only thrusted a few times until Dorian came with a scream. His breaths whistled through the gag as Cullen continued to pound inside him until he too came. They both felt the rush of relief and Cullen quickly untied the gag and Dorian’s hands. They both climbed the ladder to the loft and collapsed into the bed. 

“How did you like that love?” Cullen asked, planting a kiss to the top of Dorian’s head.

“Mmm I liked it very much. But I will say it was rather cruel to leave me there in my anguish, completely helpless and exposed.”

“I promise I won’t do that again love.” 

“You better not.” But Dorian kissed his lover deeply all the same before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
